What I Can Now Give
by Black Lightning Bolt
Summary: AU oneshot at the end of 6.22 'The Man Who Knew Too Much'. Despite his threats as the new God, Castiel knew exactly how to target the hearts of his three favorite albeit currently unwilling subjects. "I can provide you with all you can dream if only you let me." Destiel slash with a few other pairings.


**A/N: A lot more angsty that I had intended but nevermind. Please read and review. Also, please take the time to pop on to my profile and vote in my poll! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Destiel, some Sabriel and some Bobby/Karen Singer.**

**Warnings: Slash, het, kissing, spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: SPN is not mine.**

**Summary: AU oneshot at the end of 6.22 'The Man Who Knew Too Much'. Despite his threats as the new God, Castiel knew exactly how to target the hearts of his three favorite albeit currently unwilling subjects. Mainly Destiel slash but with some others.**

Dean watched in horror as Castiel nonchalantly pulled the angel blade out his back without so much as a flinch and placed it down on the table next to him. The ex-angel calmly turned to the youngest Winchester, studying him for a second before he spoke.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam," he said quietly. "But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore."

"What are you then?" Dean challenged in disbelief, a sick feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. Castiel tilted his head to one side in a cold imitation of his past self, a smirk adorning his lips.

"I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord."

"Or what? You'll kill us?" Bobby asked gruffly from the corner. Castiel sighed slightly and glanced at him before staring back to Dean.

"I would rather not be forced to do such a thing. You know you're powerless so why move against me? I have the power to do so much for you all," he replied, stepping forward slowly. Dean flinched away from him and he stopped walking with an almost sad expression, hinting at loss.

"This isn't you Cas," the eldest Winchester replied, voice pleading with the new God desperately. Castiel shook his head slowly in disagreement, going to reply but cut off by a pained groan from Sam. Dean tensed immediately, completely ignoring the perceived danger from Castiel and moving to his brother's side without another word. He glared at Castiel as his former friend followed him over.

"You know what is wrong with him Dean," the ex-angel told him quietly.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to you," Dean sneered back, panicking when Sam stumbled forward and sank to his knees. The elder Winchester went down with him, supporting his brother so he didn't fall forward as well as down. From the other side of the room Bobby watched nervously, unsure of what to do. Shaking, Dean looked up at Castiel from the floor as he stood before them. "Fix it! If you really give a shit about our friendship then fix it!" Silently Castiel reached out a hand, gently placing it on the younger Winchester's forehead. A yellow glow emitted from their contact before slowly fading away when he removed his hand. Sam trembled in his brother's grip when the pain subsided but Dean could tell whatever Castiel had done had helped.

"I have created a new wall," the new God murmured. "One that cannot be broken."

"Thank you," Sam whispered unevenly but Dean wasn't so impressed, standing up and carefully pulling Sam up with him.

"You should never have broken the original one," he snapped. Castiel pressed his lips together tightly and stepped back. The small moment of ease they had found disappearing in an instant at his tone. Sam let out a shaky breath, going to speak but Castiel spoke before he could.

"I may be God but I cannot change the past Dean. You may not choose to accept me but it will not change. I am your Lord now." He glanced between the three humans in the room carefully before continuing. "You were my friends once and I would like you to be again."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started working with the King of hell," Bobby growled back, unmoved by Castiel's words. The new God stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Perhaps I should have," he agreed. "But I did what I needed to do. I have stopped the apocalypse from returning and I have brought a God back to Earth. Surely you can see the goodness in that?"

"Cas…I don't know anymore," Dean replied, shaking his head. "This is…"

"I understand it is different," Castiel interrupted, desperation leaking into his voice now so Dean could practically feel his choking need for his approval in his own throat. "But I am not lying about my abilities. I can provide you with all you can dream if only you let me."

"You need to send those souls back Cas," the human said sadly.

"No," Castiel argued. "The angels deserve a leader Dean. They can't deal with freewill and I can help them! Don't you see what I can do with this power?" As if to prove it he waved his hand towards Bobby and instantly a familiar woman appeared beside the old hunter; beautiful, blonde and blue eyed; Karen Singer. Immediately the three hunters tensed. "She's real. The real human soul. A new body constructed by the power of God. Can't you see it now?" Bobby let out a shocked breath when the woman smiled at him and Dean knew that Bobby was a lost cause. Karen was the love of his life and if Castiel could return her that meant everything to the older hunter. The eldest Winchester turned away from their reunion and back to Castiel with a determined expression on his face.

"You still can't carry on with this," he stated simply. "It's not right Cas!" Castiel let out a frustrated sigh.

"I am trying so hard to make you see the light Dean. I can give you anything you want."

"What if I want the old you back?" the hunter murmured sadly.

"Anything but that," Castiel replied desolately, gaze settling on the floor for a moment before he looked to Sam who was fully recovered now and watching them with a pained expression painted on his features.

"Cas…" he began but Castiel ignored the use of his nickname, focusing on the other man instead.

"What do you want Sam? Truly?" he asked. The younger Winchester glanced at his brother and the new God shook his head. "No. Do not look at your brother for guidance. I am not asking you to tell me what you know Dean wants for you. I am asking what you want for yourself."

"I-I don't know."

"I do," Castiel told him simply. "I didn't before. I doubt anyone did, but that is what this power provides me with Sam. Knowledge about anyone in creation. Knowledge that sometimes they don't even admit to themselves."

"What do you-" Another wave of Castiel's hand interrupted him, a blur of black and brown stumbling into Sam's arms before he could say another word. It solidified seconds after into a familiar form; a trembling man usually so cocky despite his height but currently clutching his chest as if in desperate pain. "Gabriel?" Sam whispered in shock. The resurrected archangel looked up slowly at his name, eyes widening and his arm dropping to his side in confusion.

"Sam? What-"

"I brought you back for him," Castiel explained quietly. Gabriel turned to him with a frown.

"I don't understand. How?"

"I am God now," Castiel replied with a smile. "Our father has left us Gabriel and I have taken up his mantle and…you have my blessing." Dean watched the archangel's response with a nervous expression, expecting Gabriel to have some kind of angelic-trickster freak out but it never came. Instead Gabriel let out a short laugh, looking delighted.

"I should have known," he told them, before jumping into Sam's arms once more and planting a kiss on the taller man's mouth. Dean's eyes widened and he turned away as his brother kissed back. His brother was surprised but clearly pleased. He knew that Sam would support Castiel as well now. He had always suspected Sam felt something for Gabriel. This only confirmed it. The eldest Winchester let out a heavy sigh and looked back to the new God.

"So what about me huh Cas?" What do I want? What are you gonna give me to win me round?" he demanded, anger and grief lacing his voice with emotion that he couldn't hold back. Castiel smiled at him sadly and stepped forward, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean's body stiffened instantly at the contact and after a moment Castiel took a step back, keeping his hands gently on the hunter's tense shoulders.

"I can give you what has always been yours Dean. My love." They stared each other for a moment then, Dean's world seeming to fall down around him as green eyes met with the brightest blue and only Castiel was left. Castiel. The angel who had saved him from hell. The one who had fallen from grace over and over again. The man who had done so much to protect him he had lost everything in the process.

The man he loved.

As if in a dream Dean surged forwards, claiming the new God's lips with his own. If was Castiel was surprised he did show it, responding immediately and dominating the hunter's mouth firm but gentle so as not to push him too hard. Thankful that Dean finally knew exactly what he wanted.

Meanwhile, far above Earth, God watched with a smile as his youngest angel made his own destiny. For God had never wanted war or death or destruction. All he had ever wanted was peace and Castiel, with all his new knowledge from Earth, would guide the world straight to it.

God had wanted a successor and Castiel had grown to be the perfect candidate.


End file.
